


Lovin' on the Edge

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Animalistic, Atem - Freeform, BEWD, Begging, Boyfriends, Breeding, Collaborative fic, Cum Inside, Desk Sex, Edge - Freeform, Edging, Experimental, Fingering, Frotting, Heavy Petting, Impotence, It's harder than it looks, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Missionary, Office Sex, Power Bottom, Preparing, Prideshipping, Purring, Relaxing, Seto - Freeform, Sex Games, Sideways, Sleepy boi, Stroking, Submission, Suckling, Teasing, Waiting, atem bottoms, atem tops, blowjob, brood, butt stuff, coldbloodedshipping, doggie style, dragon - Freeform, dragon cock, dragon wearable, ear nibbling, everyone tops, for a whole ass week, handjob, huge cock, kaiba bottoms, kaiba needs ot get out of his own head, kaiba tops, lazy day, locked down, making seto cum?, neck kisses, painful teasing, partners, poor thing works so hard, pre-existing relationship, pulling out, quick preparation, ripe fruit, scaly, sex without cumming?, toy, wanting, wearable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Atem cockily ruffles his own hair.“I’m going to keep you on the edge,” he says simply. “I’m going to tease you and touch you....”A playful stroke along Seto’s leg.“And then I’m going to leave you there, on that edge.”
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Lovin' on the Edge

The polite thing to do would be to turn, breathless and enamored, to his boyfriend and ask, “What about you?”

But instead, Atem just reclines in his post-orgasmic glow, enjoying the weight of his exhausted body, the delicious rush of endorphins in his blood.

Seto lets him catch his breath before butting in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks, a bit pointed, a bit rude.

Atem doesn't answer immediately, just enjoys his own high for a moment longer.

"Forgetting what?" he says.

Seto feels his face flush to his eartips. "About...you know...."

But he can't bring himself to say it.

Something in his gut furls and unfurls like it can't make up its mind.

He almost failed in getting it up at all.

"You know...me?"

Atem’s lazy and luxurious smile seems awfully out of place, considering his negligence. His eyes peel open and pin Seto to the spot. “I haven’t forgotten about you, love. How could I?”

He rolls onto his side and slips a hand down Seto’s stomach. Tenderly takes his hard-won erection in hand and strokes, slow and sweet.

“But I do have an idea. Something we could try, if you like.”

He lays small kisses over Seto’s shoulder.

“It might help you... _relax.”_

Seto blinks slowly, ears slightly pricked. "Oh?"

He shivers a little, trying desperately to enjoy the touch, to feel the smooth skin of Atem's hand against his cock.

Tries so hard to surrender to the sensation.

But his body refuses to respond further.

He struggles against the exasperation, the frustration.

_Impotent._

"Fuck..." he curses himself. "I...I'm willing to try. I just...I can't...."

He pinches his brow, showing himself no mercy. "Fuck, I can't. I'm sorry...."

But then Atem’s lips are there, silencing his. Hands roam warm and loving over his chest, up his neck to frame his face.

Atem shushes him. 

“It’s okay~. We just need to get you out of your own head.”

Another quick kiss, fingers smoothing the hair from Seto’s eyes.

“It’s called _edging,”_ Atem murmurs.

That soothing voice manages to calm Seto's fraying nerves. "Edging...?" he repeats, melting easily into Atem's hands. "What does it entail?"

His legs arch lazily at Atem's sides, his arousal poised at a pitiful half-mast.

“Well, this, for starters,” Atem says. He shifts to trail hot little kisses down Seto’s chest, working lower. Hands hold Seto’s legs open as those kisses turn more and more frisky, passing his navel and coming dangerously close to his sex.

A soft sound escapes Seto's lips—a high, broken whimper.

Atem's mouth burns his skin where it lands, leaving him rolling like a wave.

He laser-focuses on the sensation, trying desperately to succumb.

_He's right here._

_Give in to him._

_Why is it so hard?_

A shock runs through him when Atem brazenly presses a wet, suckling kiss to the head of his cock—

Then nothing.

Atem draws away. Starts shuffling off the bed as if their business is concluded.

“And now, we wait~.”

Seto blinks, bewildered.

"Wait." His eyebrows knit with concern. "For what? Was that it?"

_Edging._

The term passes through his mind. "What does it mean?" he asks aloud.

Atem cockily ruffles his own hair.

“I’m going to keep you on the _edge,”_ he says simply. “I’m going to tease you and _touch_ you....” 

A playful stroke along Seto’s leg. 

“And then I’m going to _leave you there,_ on that edge.”

He winks.

“Like fasting before a big meal.”

Without warning, Atem pounces, knocking Seto onto the sheets and mounting him. 

Nose to nose, breath spilling on lips.

“And I won’t relent until you’re _begging for release._ Until you’re _weeping_ out of need and _collapsing_ at my touch.”

Seto finds himself helpless, breathless.

Lying spread beneath his lover.

So eager for the images Atem conjures to the forefront of his mind.

"That...could never work," he murmurs in protest.

But his body shivers.

Giving him away.

It seems only too plausible, and by this point, he's willing to try anything.

"It...it can't work...right? That's not how it happens...right?"

And yet, he's not so sure.

Atem kisses his nose. “Only one way to find out, right~?”

~

-Day Four-

Three days pass before a taste for intimacy blooms between them again. Excusing themselves for bed earlier than usual, barely reaching the master bedroom before dissolving into heavy petting. Sprawling over the bed together, making out with rising fervor.

Seto’s heart rockets painfully around when Atem sets to preparing him.

“I-I thought we had to wait longer than that,” he murmurs.

Atem doesn’t even pause his ministrations, just continues to gently work his partner open with slick and shining fingers.

_“You_ do,” he quips. “I don’t~.”

Seto gnaws his lip at the injustice.

But he doesn't protest.

In fact, it helps to alleviate the pressure.

Being able to feel his partner's fingers swivel and lurch within him.

Letting himself be pushed into the bed.

Feeling those digits abandon him, that impressive girth prodding his entrance.

Something about the lack of expectation allows him to simply enjoy the sensation of being mounted and taken.

"Please..." he whispers, feeling his body grow slack.

Not quite enough to give in.

But enough to make him desire that full length deep between his legs.

"Do...whatever you like to me," he offers, parting his thighs wide.

“Oh, I intend to~.”

Atem ultimately ignores Seto’s cock, even as it shyly grows hard from the intimate massage of penetration. Pushes Seto onto his side after a while and wraps around him, sinking in from behind.

Atem takes him in this way for a long, luxurious time, right up until orgasm shoves him deep between Seto’s legs, and his jewels empty hot release into that warm, welcoming body.

Seto claps a hand over his mouth, stifling the soft, needy whimpers that fall from his lips as Atem greedily takes him from deep within.

His arousal sways with the motions, even leaks a droplet of precum as he's bent over and loved so intimately.

His leg lowers only slightly when Atem pulls out, sex still dripping seed even as he relinquishes Seto's body.

"Is that...it then?" Seto asks, some part of him craving more of that heated touch. "I...I think I can cum this time...if you want."

Atem clicks his tongue, still a bit short of breath.

Pats Seto’s thigh with what can only be condescension. 

“Not yet.” He leans in and nibbles at Seto’s ear. “We’ve only just begun~.”

~

-Day Five-

Seto leans heavily over Atem's back, breathing softly into his hair.

"Now?" he asks.

Atem leans purposefully into the desk, arching his cheeks against that half-hard mast.

He grinds his hips in slow circles against Seto’s crotch.

And purrs.

"Think you can handle it?" Atem trills, parting his legs.

Seto trembles.

Just a little.

Unsure.

His hands come to rest on Atem's waist.

"O-only if you want it."

“Oh, I do,” Atem purrs with a swirl of his hips. He spreads himself with his hands, shifts mischievously, until Seto’s cock penetrates him—just a bit, just the early taper of Seto’s head.

Atem sighs wonderfully and reaches back to grip Seto’s shaft, pulling until the entire head pops into his heat.

“Mmm.... But I’m worried, Seto....”

Seto shivers, chest heaving even as just the tip penetrates Atem's body.

"Er...worried how?" Seto asks, trying to push a little deeper, but finding Atem's grip holding him still. "What's the matter?"

Atem shocks him by lurching back and swallowing his cock down to the hilt, sealing them together in the most carnal way possible.

With their flesh locked flush together, Atem holds him captive with a clenching body and a firm hand on Seto’s hip.

“I’m worried that we’re rushing things~.”

"R-rushing things?" Seto gasps, wedged heatedly between those gorgeous, plush cheeks. "I don't know...how you mean."

His voice cracks as he feels those clenching muscles tighten around his length, excitement coiling in his stomach. "I...I can do it tonight. I can. Just...let me... _move.”_

“Now, now, Seto; anything worth doing is worth doing right~. So I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a _bit_ longer.”

Seto is helpless to stop Atem from working his own shaft, imprisoning Seto’s cock stock-still inside of him. 

“But you’re welcome to _stuff me full_ while I get myself off~.”

He’s pumping himself in earnest, panting into the polished wood of Seto’s desk, but still managing to stop Seto’s every attempted thrust.

“Ah... _hnng...._ You don’t have to, of course, but...I...really like...having you inside...when I c-cum....”

Seto shudders, feeling that warm body clenching and taking everything it wants from him.

"I...I...fuck, Atem. Yes. _Yes~!"_ He trembles, unable to move, losing his mind. "Please, Atem. Use me. Take me for your pleasure. I'm yours. I'm all yours. I...."

Trapped, forced to hold still, he finds himself unable to release. _"Atem!"_

Atem cums to the sound of Seto moaning his name, slamming his hands on the desk and rutting savagely onto that hard cock. Twitching and suffocating his aroused sex as Atem’s overflows in his hand, viscous white spend hitting the floor between his feet.

“Se...to....” A sharp gasp. “Feels good....”

Once he’s regained some composure, Atem orders Seto to pull out—slowly, because he loves the feel of it—, and he does so obediently. Unsheathes his unsatisfied shaft from Atem’s overshot body.

Fully hard. 

Covered in a lubricated sheen.

Beads of precum gathering at the head.

Seto winces to himself, hating the cool air on his aching sex.

“Are you sure I can’t...?”

Atem nods as he turns around. Leans against the desk and soothes his own cock with a few lazy pumps—to Seto, it feels like mockery.

“Trust me, love. We want your fruit to be nice and _ripe_ before we pick it~.”

He licks his lip and shamelessly rakes his gaze over Seto’s arousal. “Though I must say, _that_ is very promising.”

Seto whimpers softly, arching just a little as his shaft twitches pitifully.

He shivers and freezes.

Atem's hand reaches out, brushes a finger up the length of his cock.

More droplets spill forth, and Seto feels tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"So...I have to wait a little longer?"

There's a pleading note to his voice that humiliates him.

But he can't help it.

Desperation leaves him aching, wanting.

"How...how long?" he murmurs.

Atem hums in thought, continuing the teasing, inadequate touches along his cock.

“One more day,” he murmurs, sounding decisive. 

Orchid eyes catch him in a lovely web. “Maybe two.”

He shows a bit of mercy—or is it an attempt at torture?—by moving in close and mouthing along Seto’s sensitive neck. 

Their bare cocks press flush together between them.

Seto's hands claw at his back, a low hum seeping from his throat.

"Atem..." he breathes, rutting against his lover's lithe body.

He moves heatedly against that gorgeous cock, lifting a leg to wrap it around Atem's waist. "A whole day? Two?" He moans uncomfortably. "But...I want...I...."

He can barely get the words out.

That sex feels huge, flush, and promising.

"I want...you inside of me."

His voice is soft, but not quite begging.

“And I want nothing more than to ravish you,” Atem coos. 

Then he steps away, leaving Seto to sway on the spot, his unchecked arousal making him dizzy.

“One more day.”

~

-Day 6-

Seto comes home from work exhausted.

By the time he's done his nightly ablutions, he’s spread out on the bed, nearly unconscious.

"I want to, love..." he murmurs. "I can do it. Just let me...."

He flops over on his side, eyes still closed.

Atem smiles fondly, curling up behind him and stroking his side.

“Trust me, Seto. You’ll want to be _wide awake_ for this~.”

With that, he continues to shush and soothe Seto, until the man slips right into sleep. Dead to the world until the next day.

~

-Day 7-

He sleeps in until noon.

A day off, finally.

After working so hard for so long.

A lazy, late breakfast, and he's back to bed.

Curled up in Atem's arms.

He manages to awaken to the mid-afternoon sun streaming in, bright and warm on his face.

That insatiable need curling in his gut.

"Atem," he murmurs, rutting slowly against his lover's thigh. Then, even more softly, _"I want it."_

Atem smirks behind his book before replacing the bookmark and setting the whole thing aside.

He plays with the nape of Seto’s neck.

“Hmm~? What was that~?”

Seto's lip trembles, and he shivers as Atem tickles his skin.

"I want...I want...." He struggles to find the words, body rolling and aching against Atem's stomach.

He presses his growing shaft against that flat, hard plain of Atem’s abdomen, a wet spot forming in his crotch.

"I want _you,"_ he begs. "I want you now. Here. Inside of me. Atem, please. _Please."_

Another soft roll, pressing hard and needily against his thigh.

_"I want to cum on your cock."_

There’s a low, pleased rumble in Atem’s chest.

“Oh~? I think that can be arranged....”

And then he’s rolling them over, pressing Seto into the sheets with his body and hovering warm lips at his ear.

“You’ve been so good this week. I think you’ve earned a reward.”

He punctuates with a hard grind between Seto’s legs.

Seto groans long and low, already parting his thighs and giving himself to his lover.

His hands move to his own waistband, stripping himself down.

"Yes, yes, please. I want it. I need you...."

He arches his back, shirt draped messily over his chest as a hand works downward to play with his own shaft.

"Atem..." he whimpers, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes slip closed. "Please, do whatever you want to me. I'll be good. Just for you."

"I know you will~."

Atem licks his lips at the indecent sight, then slides down until his head is nearly lost beneath Seto's thighs. 

Before his lover can ask, he's pushing Seto's legs wide open and dragging a long, wet lick up the side of his shaft.

Seto's whole body lurches at the sensitive touch, cock twitching against Atem's lips.

"Atem, _please."_ Hands fly to that wild hair, tugging on harlequin stands. "I need you inside of me. _Now._ I can't... _please!"_

Shaft twitching and flushed fuchsia.

Drops spill prolifically from his tip, leaking liberally down the side.

"Just...please. I need you inside of me. Now."

Atem clicks his tongue. 

"So impatient," he complains, and it seems to be directed more at Seto's cock than at Seto himself. Atem gathers some of the dew from Seto's tip and scrutinizes it before swiping it onto his tongue. "Alright, alright; come here~."

He drags Seto out of the sheets, laying him out and stripping away the last of his clothes. 

Leaves Seto lying there, exposed and trembling, while he retrieves lube from his bedside table. 

Seto complains again when Atem tries to prepare him with fingers, but the only consideration Atem gives him is to start with two fingers instead of one. 

He works Seto open quickly, pushes deeper and slower, adds a third finger, forces his boyfriend to feel the writhing presence inside of him.

Seto's body sparks like electricity, opening up around those fingers, forcing himself to relax and to give in around the thick and painful preparation.

God, it feels too good to stop.

His whole body writhes and stretches on those digits, letting himself be opened up and filled.

"Yes, Atem, yes~," he mewls, instinctively wrapping his legs around that small, lithe body. "I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me brain-dead. Don't stop. Don't you _dare stop."_

His voice rumbles like a purr, nails digging into Atem's shoulder blades like claws.

He licks his lips and tightens his legs around that tiny waist.

"Please, Atem. Fuck me. Mate with me. Give me your _brood."_

Atem gasps audibly at the filthy words, and Seto takes it as a delicious little victory.

“Ah—absolutely,” he breathes, climbing up Seto’s body. His shaft pokes between Seto’s legs, brushing his own erection, sliding with ease and shining with lube. “Anything you want, love,” he promises, nibbling at Seto’s neck and lining himself up.

“I’ll make you _see stars._ Again and again, until neither of us can _move.”_

He locks eyes with Seto, unblinking, and pushes inside of him.

Seto goes cross-eyed the moment that massive cock enters his star.

His eyes roll up into his head, lids drifting closed.

The softest sigh slips from his throat: "F-fuck...."

His legs naturally subside as that enormous length fills him up, inch by aching inch.

He pants with each pulsation, body spasming occasionally with the slow and intentional penetration.

"Fuck, Atem..." he breathes, arms trembling, nails digging into that gorgeous back. "Fuck...it's big. It's huge. Fuck, it's... _tight."_

He can't think of any other way to describe it.

He waits until Atem is fully seated inside of him.

Feels his vision go black as he tries to adjust.

That huge girth feels big enough to tear him in two.

"A-ahh..." he sighs, gnawing at his lip. "God, Atem. I...I needed this. Fuck...."

Atem isn't doing much better in terms of articulation. His breath is labored as he buries himself to the hilt, trembling at each welcoming clench of Seto's body. He exhales into Seto's neck. Gives them both a second to readjust.

"How...how do you feel _tighter?"_ he pants, jerking impatiently between Seto's legs. "We just did this a couple days ago...."

"Hah...I suppose it's just something special about me~," Seto chuckles, already pushing back onto Atem's sex, squeezing that huge girth within him, "being able to _tighten up_ just for you." His laughter quickly subsides the moment he feels that cock jerk and push within him. "Ah...Atem...."

He twitches, pressing needily against Atem's hips, relishing the slick squelching of that shaft shoving itself deep inside of him. "Fuck me."

“Try not to cum too soon,” Atem teases, pinning Seto hard by the hips and thrusting into him with brutal force—enough to make the bed shudder beneath them. He maintains this merciless pace, hooking his arms under Seto’s thighs and securing them flush against his sides, folding him quite neatly in half. 

His hand finds its way to Seto’s sweet, weeping cock. Fingers gripping and jerking at it unevenly, disoriented by his own rocking.

It’s hardly a moment before Seto is tearing up, shaking his head from side to side at the pleasure of being slammed into the bed.

His body moves of its own volition, acting against his will, seeking only more and more pleasure, soothing an instinctive need he didn’t even know he had.

Every thrust of Atem’s cock into his star is like a crack of thunder, leaving him shuddering and helpless as he parts his legs and sucks Atem in.

His voice degrades into helpless whimpers and moans, unable to make even an utterance of his lover’s name as he surrenders to sensation. 

He moans, leaking heavily over his own stomach, brow crossed as he feels a tension in his gut coiling tighter and tighter.

His only warning to Atem is a helpless, “A- _ahhh~!”_

It’s like breaking out of a fever when Atem suddenly stills between Seto’s thighs, staying deeply entrenched, but refusing to bless his partner with any further friction. Even worse, Atem’s hand stops as well, and tightens to the point of pain on Seto’s pulsing shaft. 

“What good is a five-star meal if you just wolf it down?” he simpers. “I’m nowhere _near_ finished with you.”

Then he has the audacity to pull himself from the warmth of Seto’s body; but before Seto can properly complain, Atem is seizing him by the hips and tipping him onto his side. 

“Stay put,” he commands, and Seto doesn’t dare disobey—even when Atem vanishes from sight and curiosity begs Seto to get up and look for him.

He isn’t gone for long.

When he returns, he’s panting softly under his breath. He slides onto the bed and positions himself at Seto’s back. 

Slips something between Seto’s legs from behind.

Something other than his cock.

“Atem, what…?”

When Seto looks down, his heart nearly stops.

A shapely blue and white toy, even larger than Atem, riddled with ridges and muscled curves, tapered into a fine tip.

It looks beastly. Reptilian, even, with a light sheen of scales armoring its underside.

Seto’s mouth suddenly feels dry.

“Impressive,” he manages, “it looks….”

_“Draconic?”_ Atem supplies knowingly. He slides the toy along Seto’s star as easily as his own sex. “I thought so. And it’s not just any toy~.”

He permits Seto to sit up for a better look—lets him drink in the sight of the toy swallowing Atem’s cock as if attached. 

Seto resists the urge to reach out and touch it. “Are you... _wearing_ it? Like, _around your…?_ How?”

“Straps and a hollow chamber.” Atem scoots up onto his knees, leisurely stroking the false cock. “It’s textured inside and out. You know, so _both of us can feel it.”_

He watches Seto’s fascination with a bemused smile. 

“Go on, love,” he invites, “the two of you may as well get acquainted~.”

Seto is quick to approach, trembling hands gripping the base of that armored shaft with reverence.

Fingers glide along the silicon, tracing over ridges and scales that taper into a sharp, yet smooth tip, a little rounded hole in the head.

He squeezes and pumps, glancing up at Atem’s face to discern his pleasured reaction.

As if the twitching of that already-impressive shaft isn’t enough to leave Seto leaking and wanting.

He leans in.

Closer.

Lips lightly kissing the tip.

He purrs at the resulting twitch.

“That good, huh?” he trills, tongue lapping at the underside of its length.

“I can feel it….” is all Atem can manage, licking his lips and burying his hands in Seto’s hair.

“Good,” Seto coos, taking that as permission to suck down that massive shaft even deeper, swallowing eagerly around the head.

His hand clasps the base of Atem’s cock, and he bobs, sucking that shaft as deep as he can, tongue laving over the rigid underside, lips stretched painfully wide.

He isn’t sure how long he can keep it up.

But if this is what Atem meant by “getting acquainted,” he’s certain he wants to become _very_ familiar with this new toy before he allows it inside of him.

Even as he thinks it, he’s sure he wants it as deep within him as it will fit.

He’s already choking and gagging on its immense girth by the time he feels Atem’s hands in his hair.

“Let’s not dally,” Atem chides, even though _dallying_ has left him panting and deliciously red in the face. “Get on all-fours.”

Seto sucks him down a few more times, swallowing around that delicious tip before finally pulling off.

A trail of saliva and precum connects his lips to the head of that cock, and he smiles with satisfaction up at Atem. “As you wish,” he agrees.

He does exactly as he’s commanded, rolling onto his stomach and lifting himself up onto his arms and knees, presenting his entrance with an excited little wiggle of his hips. “Come on, then. Show me what that new _toy_ can do~.”

The words barely leave his lips before Atem’s grip is fast on his waist, the enhanced head of his cock seeking out Seto’s well-prepared entrance. A warm chest presses to his back, and Atem’s voice is crawling up the nape of his neck, “Here’s an idea, Seto: While I fuck you, I want you to imagine that magnificent dragon of yours... _staking her claim on you.”_

“Wh-wha? _Ahh!”_ Seto cries out as that huge shaft pushes its way inside of him, splitting him down the middle, leaving him straining and aching for relief.

For release.

He moans long and low. “My...dragon? Blue-Eyes? Oh….” He ponders that for a moment, going slightly cross-eyed as that huge cock penetrates him. “Oh... _fuck,”_ he breathes, opening up nice and wide. “God, yes, please, Atem. I want it. I want her to pierce me. I want her to _breed me._ God, don’t stop. Don’t stop! _Ahh!”_

Atem sounds completely winded as he works the toy deeper and faster, snapping his hips and groaning about how _tight_ it feels. 

“That’s it; _that’s it!_ Let her inside…. Let her use you…. _Let her fill you up while I watch.”_

Cum enters him through the narrow opening in the toy when Atem releases, and it’s all too easy to imagine that monstrous, draconic cock emptying inside of him.

Seto cries out and clutches the sheets beneath him, picturing the gorgeous form of his dragon looming over him, driving her gargantuan cock between his legs, shoving her brood deep between his thighs and gracing him with her seed.

His hand barely manages a few pumps over his own length before he’s spilling onto the sheets, a rasping cry falling from his lips, cum dripping onto the mattress.

“Atem, _Atem!”_ he moans, jerking and bucking in his lover’s hands, cumming in a blinding flash that leaves him helpless to his own pleasure.

Waves of ecstasy wash over his skin, shimmering with his own sweat.

“Atem…” he breathes, collapsing onto the sheets, trying to catch his breath, “that was...incredible.”

He can feel it when Atem stays inside of him just a bit longer, still leaking cum, that massive toy stretching him so painfully wide. “God, it’s...enormous. Please, I….”

His plea is met by Atem slowly, carefully pulling out, a trail of seed connecting their bodies, a carnal mark.

He hears Atem shuffle and fuss behind him, and turns just in time to see the toy sliding off of Atem’s cock with a wet pop of suction—leaving a dripping mess behind.

“I should...hah...probably wash this….” He sways, exhausted, and lets the toy roll onto the sheets. “Later.”

And then he’s collapsed at Seto’s side, reaching out to caress his skin.

“So,” he asks breathlessly, “worth the wait?”

“Certainly,” Seto assures him, pulling him close and kissing his head, relishing the ache deep within his core. “I think that was exactly what I needed. Except for one thing.”

“Oh?” Atem sits up a little, elbows perched on the chaotic sheets. “What’s that?”

Seto cocks him a grin. “From what I heard,” he states, “it sounds like I have a lot of work to do on the Blue-Eyes Solid Vision hologram.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to all of you for reading this fic~. You're all amazing, and we hope you're staying safe out there. Hits, kudos, and comments are all appreciated~.
> 
> ~Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
